Furcht
by Turmwache
Summary: Bella und Edward; ein paar Tage vor die Neugeborenen von Seattle angreifen.
1. Der Druck steigt

Spielt ein paar Tage vor der Schlacht, in der die Neugeborenen von Seattle angreifen.

Eine Kurzgeschichte, angesiedelt in "Bis(s) zum Abendbrot", dem dritten Buch. Entstehungsdatum 13.3.09.

.

.

Der Druck steigt

.

.

Kapitel 1 - Vor der Übung

.

Bella fühlte mehr, dass sie gehalten wurde, als die starken Arme zu sehen, die sie umfassten. Angenehm überrascht, nicht alleine zu sein, blickte sie über die rechte Schulter. Es waren Carlisles goldene Augen, in die sie spähte. Eben noch hatte er herzlich geblickt, jetzt schaute er begütigend auf sie herab.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, was Edwards Vater sagen würde, noch bevor dieser es aussprach.

"Du musst das nicht tun."

Carlisels Nähe und Wortwahl verwirrten sie, und Bella sah sich nach Hilfe um. Alice erschien auf ihrer linken Seite, so urplötzlich, dass es ihr wie Zauberei erschien - und zwar auch dann, wenn sie berücksichtigte, dass die Vampire sich irre schnell bewegen konnten.

Ungläubig nahm sie wahr, das auch sie selbst auf dem weißen Sofa saß. Auf Carlisles Schoß. War das schon immer so? Nein, das war die falsche Frage: Hatte sie geschlafen, und war im falschen Moment hier aufgewacht? Verlegen räusperte sich Bella. Sie wandte den Kopf und schaute zu Carlisle. Es musste sich um ein Missverständnis handeln. "Ich möchte zu Edward.", forderte sie möglichst freundlich. Edwards Familie sollte nicht denken, sie würde sich nicht wohl fühlen bei ihnen.

Niemand reagierte. Sie atmete tief durch, und sagte sich, dass alles aufgeklärt werden konnte.

"Carlisle, bitte.", sie sah ihn an und blickte dann auf seine Arme, mit denen er sie so festhielt, als wäre ein Sechs-Punkte-Gurt um sie gelegt. Diese Erfahrung - sich gegen den Willen nicht bewegen zu können, geschweige denn auszusteigen - hatte sie schon gemacht. Damals, kurz vor die Flucht vor James losgegangen war... ihre Gedanken drohten abzuschweifen, und sie riss sich zusammen.

"Alice?"

Die saß bewegungslos auf dem Sofa zu ihrer linken, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet.

Bella seufzte. Sie musste deutlicher werden. Mit beiden Händen griff sie an Carlisles rechten Arm und zog. Sie gewann keinen Zentimeter dadurch, das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet, aber Carlisle hinter ihr seufzte ungeduldig.

_Er_ seufzte _ungeduldig?_

Bevor sie sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, spürte sie, wie er endlich den Griff lockerte. Er hob Bella hoch. Alice streckte die Arme aus. Bella würde doch mal ein Wörtchen mit ihrer Freundin reden müssen; wie selbstverständlich sie es nahm, dass sie Bella trug! Und ganz ohne Erklärung, was eigentlich los war?! _Zu selbstverständlich!_ Sie war kein Möbelstück!

Sie begann zu zappeln.

"Hier, nimm du mal.", sagte Carlisle, und übergab Bella.

Starke schlanke Arme legten sich um sie.

Bella klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Empört starrte sie zu Carlisle zurück, versuchte, aus Alice dünnen Armen zu entkommen. Doch der Doktor war nicht mehr dort, wo sie hinschaute. Er stand plötzlich. Und die legere Kleidung, die er eben noch trug, der beige Pullover und die ockerfarbene Hose, waren verschwunden. Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie den weißen Arztkittel und die Gummihandschuhe, in denen Edwards Vater plötzlich steckte. Was war mit der Geschwindigkeit passiert? Die Vampire waren schon immer _schnell_, aber _so_ schnell...

"Wir müssen sie hier behalten.", befahl Jasper, der auch plötzlich eine Rolle in diesem Albtraum spielte. Er stand angespannt neben Carlisle, Schulter an Schulter mit dem Arzt, und Bella bekam es mit der Angst.

Jasper blickte mit den roten Augen Laurents auf Bella hinab.

Vor Panik begann ihr Herz zu galoppieren, und Alice hielt sie viel fester als notwendig. Was für ein Albtraum. "Ich möchte zu Edward!" sprach sie in den Raum, ohne Antwort zu erwarten. Sie schloss die Augen.

.

.

**

.

.

Als jemand seufzte, und sie eine sanfte Bewegung an ihrer Wange spürte, öffnete Bella die Augen wieder. Um sie herum herrschte Dunkelheit, und einen schrecklichen Moment durchsuchte sie selbige nach dem roten Augenpaar, das sie eben noch anstarrte.

Edward hinter ihr rückte näher, und strich ihr über das Haar. Seine andere Hand lag locker auf ihrer Schulter, als wolle er Trost spenden.

"Geht es wieder? Dein Herz schlug zuletzt ganz schön schnell."

Bella stöhnte. Natürlich. Ein Albtraum. Als hätte sie es sich nicht schon gedacht.

"Hmmm." Sie drehte sich in Edwards Armen, und überlegte über einer Antwort.

Ihr fiel nichts ein. Zumindest nichts, dass nicht Edward besorgter gemacht hätte. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht zu viel gesprochen... Er schaute sie so ernst an.

"Danke, dass du da bist.", seufzte sie schließlich, und blickte lange in die spiegelnden goldenen Augen vor sich.

Trotz der Dunkelheit sah sie genau, dass die Augen nicht rot waren. Eher lag ein grünlicher Schimmer darin, weil die digitalen Leuchtziffern des Weckers sich in seinen Augen spiegelten. Nein, sie _wusste_, dass seine Augen nicht rot waren. Von keinem Cullen waren sie rot.

Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte Jasper mit der Neugeborenenarmee zusammengebracht, die in wenigen Tagen angreifen würde.

"Du hast oft genug danach verlangt.", sprach Edward leise in ihre Gedanken.

Was meinte er?

Edwards forschender Blick wich einem nachdenklichen.

"Du musst nicht mit, Bella."

"Ich will aber.", widersprach sie sofort. "Vielleicht hilft es mir, wenn ich euch in den Übungskämpfen sehe.", murmelte sie, und drückte die Stirn an seine Brust, damit er die Zweifel in ihren Augen nicht sah.

"Was hast du geträumt?" fragte Edward, seine Stirn in Falten gezogen.

"Weiß nicht.", murmelte Bella an seiner Brust. _Er _sollte sich keine Sorgen machen.

Es reichte, wenn sie panisch wurde.

"War es ein guter Traum?" Edward ließ sich nicht ablenken, was Bella für ein schlechtes Zeichen hielt. Sie hatte wohl bereits mehr von ihrem Traum preisgegeben, als sie sich bewusst war.

"Nur wirres Zeug.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich war bei euch im Haus, bei Carlisle und Alice. Jasper kam. Ich musste wohl an die Neugeborenenarmee denken."

"Kein Wunder. Schließlich war er es, der auf diese Idee kam. Und von ihm hast du auch zuerst darüber erfahren.", jetzt glättete sich sein Gesicht. Er schien zu verstehen, und beruhigte sich. "Hab keine Angst, Bella, wir sind nicht schutzlos. Einen besseren Lehrer als Jasper könnten wir gar nicht haben, was die Neuen betrifft. Und wir haben starke Freunde an unserer Seite."

"Um sie mache ich mir auch Sorgen.", wisperte Bella so leise, dass es fast im Rascheln der Kleidung untergegangen wäre.

"Schlaf noch etwas, Bella, ich bin da.", flüsterte Edward, und als er mit der Nase durch Bellas Haar strich, verschwanden die letzten Reste des bösen Traums. Endlich atmete sie wieder etwas freier. Ihr wurde klar, dass die Arme, die sie im Traum wahrgenommen hatte, die ganze Zeit über zu Edward gehört hatten. Und es war tatsächlich nicht Dr. Cullen gewesen, der ungeduldig geseufzt hatte - aber es war wohl auch kein Traumgeräusch gewesen. Edward musste der Seufzer entfahren sein, als sie sich, statt ruhiger zu werden, immer mehr in seinen Armen gedreht hatte.

"Hast du noch Angst vor Laurent?" fragte Edward unwillkürlich.

Bella zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte an die roten Augen gedacht. "Nein. Ich weiß, dass er tot ist.", gab sie zurück. "Hab ich was über ihn gesagt?"

Edward schwieg. Schließlich schaute Bella hoch, und suchte seinen Blick.

"Du hast nur gesagt "Laurent ist nicht mein Freund", und dann hast du dich geschüttelt, und bist aufgewacht."

Bella dachte darüber nach. Ein recht vernünftiger Satz, den sie da von sich gegeben hatte! Der schwarzhaarige Vampir, der sie töten wollte, war bestimmt nicht ihr Freund. Fast musste sie kichern.

Edwards Blick wurde weicher. Er freute sich, dass sie sich entspannte.

"Es ist erst ein Uhr. Und es reicht, wenn wir in einer Stunde oder etwas später aufbrechen.", beruhigte Edward sie weiter.

"Okay.", murmelte sie, die Augen bereits zu. Mit Edwards süßem Geruch in der Nase sollte ihr Unterbewusstsein doch mal was Gutes hervorbringen, beschloss sie, und ließ sich treiben.

Ein Glück, dass sie Jasper nicht erwähnte, als sie schlief, oder etwas über die roten Augen sagte!

Edward bemerkte, dass Bella weggedöst war, und erlaubte sich, aufzuatmen. Ihre Angst schien nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie er vermutet hatte, als er ihr im Schlaf zuhörte.

Vor ein paar Minuten, als Bella begann, sich umherzurollen, sagte sie mehrmals: "Ihr seid Monster."

Hatte sie es endlich bemerkt?

Nein, beschloss er, das war nichts, worum er sich Sorgen machen müsste. Es war einfach nur eine Tatsache. Und er blickte in ihr friedliches Gesicht, und schloss die Augen. Zufrieden schob sich Bella an ihn, und seufzte wohlig in seinen Armen.

.

ENDE

.

Hi, während der Anfang dieser Geschichte schon seit ein paar Tagen steht, ist die komplette Szene zwischen Bella und Edward erst heute entstanden. Und das in relativ kurzer Zeit; ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem okay geworden. Ende.


	2. Der Druck sinkt nicht

Entstehungsdatum: 13.3.09. Fortsetzung

.

.

Der Druck sinkt nicht

.

.

Kapitel 2 - Nach der Übung

.

.

Bella strich mit der Hand über das Bettlaken, und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Bei den Übungskämpfen zuzusehen, hatte ihr nicht wirklich geholfen, ruhiger zu werden. Jeder der Cullens hatte bereits einen Platz in ihrem Herzen, um jeden von ihnen würde sie trauern, wenn er im Kampf fiele. Sie rief sich die Gesichter in Erinnerung, und verharrte bei Edward und Jakob. Jakob, der Wolf, war auch anwesend gewesen beim Kampf auf der Lichtung.

Es machte sie verrückt, nichts tun zu können.

Nicht einmal Charlie zu beschützen war sie in der Lage! Auch das übernahmen die Cullens. In jeder Nacht, das hatte Edward angedeutet, stand einer von ihnen unten am Waldrand - wenn sich nicht gleich Edward bei Bella im Zimmer aufhielt, Augen und Ohren offen, immer wachsam.

Sie blickte durch das dunkle Zimmer auf den hellen Lichtfleck, der durchs Fenster fiel. Aus dem Nachbarzimmer drang leise Charlies schnarchen. Ihr Vater hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Bella in dieser Nacht zeitweise weg war. Erst vor ein paar Minuten hatte Edward sie hierher zurückgebracht, und sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedet.

Er wollte zu Alice, und mit ihr und Carlisle und den anderen mögliche Strategien durchsprechen. Bella gähnte, und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie an die anrückende Armee dachte.

Trotz ihrer Ängste schloss sie die Augen. Das Geräusch des Windes in den Bäumen vor dem Haus begann sie einzulullen, und bald döste sie vor sich hin, erschöpft von den durchwachten letzten Stunden.

Bunte Bilder fügten sich zu Traumszenen aneinander, hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen, Geräusche ergaben plötzlich sinnfreie Dialoge. Und dann saß sie wieder auf dem weißen Sofa im Haus der Cullens, erneut auf dem Schoß von Carlisle. Auch diesmal befand sich Alice links neben ihr. Nur Jasper fehlte.

Etwas in Bella erinnerte sich, dass sie träumte, und sie versuchte, den Traum abzukürzen. Wie gestern Nacht schaute sie über ihre Schulter zurück in Dr. Cullens Augen, und sprach: "Ich muss das tun."

Der große Vampir reagierte nicht, und sie fügte eilig an: "Bitte, Carlisle, ich möchte zu Edward."

Er sah sie nur kurz an, und warf einen raschen Blick zu Alice.

"Hier, nimm du mal.", bat er sie, genau wie gestern.

Sie hätte seine Sätze für ihn sprechen können, wenn ihr das nicht lächerlich vorgekommen wäre. So wartete sie still ab, bis Alice sie hielt, und schaute rasch zurück. Carlisle stand bereits, in einen weißen Kittel gekleidet, und jetzt war auch Jasper da.

Obwohl Bella sich vor dessen roten Augen gruselte, sprach sie ihn direkt an: "Ihr müsst mich nicht hierbehalten."

Jasper runzelte die Stirn.

"Jasper, ich möchte zu Edward.", bat sie erneut, und klammerte sich an Alice Arme.

Hilflos blickte sie um sich, in einen Raum, in dem niemand mit ihr sprach, und sie nichts tun konnte. Alice hielt sie eisern fest. Sie war gefangen und dazu verdammt, nichts zu tun. Resigniert schloss sie die Augen.

.

.

**

.

.

Als jemand kicherte, öffnete Bella die Augen wieder.

Um sie herum herrschte Dunkelheit. Ein paar Momente lang blinzelte sie, verwirrt, und suchte nach dem roten Augenpaar aus ihrem Traum.

Aus dem Schaukelstuhl fielen vereinzelt glitzernde Lichtfunken, als säße jemand darin, dessen Haut aus Diamanten bestünde. Bella blinzelte in das wenige Mondlicht, das zum Fenster einfiel, und versuchte den Traum abzuschütteln. Als weigerten sich ihre Augen, wach zu werden, wollte die Figur vor ihr einfach nicht die vertrauten Umrisse annehmen.

Die große, bullige Gestalt kicherte erneut.

Bellas Herz beschleunigte merklich, als ihr klar wurde, dass es sich um Emmett handeln musste. Edward hatte ihr gesagt, als er ging - wie lange war das her?-, dass Emmett heute zusammen mit Jasper Wache halten würde. Das Emmett hereinkommen würde, war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen.

Verschämt zerrte sie an der Decke, die sich eng um sie geschlungen hatte. Sie zog die Ecken glatt, und achtete darauf, vollständig bedeckt zu sein.

"Emmett.", begrüßte sie ihren Besucher leise.

"Tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss.", erwiderte Emmett ebenso leise, und daran, wie seine Zähne im Mondlicht glitzerten, konnte Bella zweifelsfrei erkennen, dass er immer noch grinste.

Sie versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen.

Emmett seufzte ungeduldig über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. "Weißt du nicht mal selbst, was du träumst? Du hast oft genug gesagt, dass du zu Edward möchtest. Unter anderem." Das letzte setzte Emmett genüsslich gedehnt hinzu, als wolle er Bella provozieren. Was wahrscheinlich der Fall war.

Bella erstarrte unter der Decke. Ihre Wangen röteten sich. Als sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte, blickte sie zornfunkelnd zu Emmett. "Was machst du hier? Hätte Edward mir gesagt, dass du kommst, wäre ich _wach_ geblieben!"

Emmett zuckte mit den Schultern: "Er hat uns erzählt, dass du im Schlaf sprichst. Ich war neugierig."

Natürlich war er das.

Sie hätte gerne gewusst, was außer den Liebesbekenntnissen für Edward sie noch geäußert hatte.

"Geht es wieder? Dein Herz schlug zuletzt ganz schön schnell.", stellte Emmett fest.

Bella stöhnte.

Natürlich hatte der Albtraum ihrem Körper wieder Reaktionen entlockt. Sie versuchte nicht länger, die düstere Vision von Carlisle und Alice zu verdrängen, sondern sich an Einzelheiten zu erinnern.

Emmett schaukelte.

Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich, und als sie vorsichtig ihre Wangen befühlte, waren diese auch nicht mehr heiß.

"Hmm.", machte Emmett. Er lehnte sich sachte zurück in dem Stuhl, schien auf etwas im Wald zu lauschen. Vielleicht redete Jasper mit ihm.

Bella stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und zog das Kopfkissen zurecht. Mit schräg gelegtem Kopf musterte sie den großen Vampir.

"Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Also sollte ich dir danken, dass ich jetzt wach bin."

Emmetts Augen funkelten eigentümlich: Zum Großteil brachte das Mondlicht sie zum Glitzern, aber da lag auch Vorfreude in Emmetts Blick.

"Das hier kann auch ein Albtraum werden, Bella.", flüsterte er, ließ den Schaukelstuhl nach vorne kippen, bis er anstieß, und starrte ihr in die Augen.

Als er die Gänsehaut am Arm von Bella sah, lachte er auf. "Hast du schön von mir geträumt, ja? Hab ich dir ordentlich Angst gemacht?"

Er saß immer noch nach vorne gebeugt im Stuhl.

Trotzdem wirkte er nicht bedrohlich auf Bella.

Nachdenklich blickte Bella dorthin, wo Emmetts goldene Augen sein mussten. Sie sah nichts, und fragte sich, ob der große Vampir die Augen geschlossen hatte, oder einfach gerade keinerlei Lichtreflexe auf sein Gesicht fielen. Bevor er erneut zu kichern anfing, weil er sie eventuell genauso anstarrte, wie sie ihn, schaute sie weg.

Vereinzelte Lichtpunkte fielen auf das Fensterbrett. Der Mond musste tief stehen, sein Licht fiel durch die Blätter des Baumes, der im Vorgarten stand. Auch Emmett war jetzt mit silbernem Licht beleuchtet. Er sah sie tatsächlich an. Trotz der Dunkelheit, in der große Teile seines Körpers lagen, sah sie, dass seine Augen nicht rot waren. Es war ein dummer Gedanke, aber ihr Traum hatte sich so realistisch angefühlt.

"Ist Jasper da draußen?", fragte sie murmelnd, und lauschte unwillkürlich. Sie würde nichts hören, das war ihr klar. Sie hatte ja offenbar auch verschlafen, wie Emmett ins Zimmer kam.

"Bewacht die Bäume.", witzelte Emmett, bevor er etwas ernster hinzufügte: "Im Wald ist nichts los."

Emmett nahm es leicht, dass in Kürze eine Armee über die Berge marschieren würde. Bella versuchte, sich in seine Stimmung einzufühlen. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie diese Gelassenheit nicht haben würde. Es wäre anders, wenn sie auch etwas tun können würde, wie zum Beispiel kämpfen, oder die Armee abzulenken von den Cullens.

Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte Jasper einmal mehr in ihrem Traum mit der Neugeborenenarmee zusammengebracht.

Emmetts forschender Blick wich einem nachdenklichen. "Was nicht heisst, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Irgendwie freute sich Bella, nicht alleine zu sein. "Danke, dass du da bist.", seufzte sie.

"Na klar." Emmett erhob sich. "Jasper ruft schon eine Weile. Ich gehe auf meinen Posten zurück, bevor sein Herz vor Aufregung noch zu klopfen beginnt."

Bella musste unwillkürlich lachen, trotz der ernsten Situation.

Sie lauschte auf Charlie, und als sie zurück zum Fenster blickte, war es offen und Emmett weg.

"Ach Emmett.", stöhnte sie, ganz leise, bevor sie sich erhob, um das Fenster zu schließen.

Der Riegel rastete ein, und Bella legte die Stirn ans kühle Glas, um einen Blick auf die beiden Brüder zu erhaschen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ sich tatsächlich einer blicken. Jasper stand zwischen zwei Bäumen im Wald, mit matt glänzender Haut. Die Wolken zogen schnell, und der Vampir war immer wieder unsichtbar, im Schatten verborgen.

Aber Emmett tauchte nirgends auf.

Sie ließ den Blick schweifen, und überlegte, warum Jasper dort stand und hochstarrte zu ihr.

Plötzlich begriff sie. Der Schreck fuhr ihr in alle Glieder. Emmett hatte das Zimmer nie verlassen. Ganz langsam und steif wandte sie den Kopf. Aus den Schatten neben dem Schrank trat Emmett, die Zähne entblösst, die Hände zu Klauen geformt.

Ihr Herz raste los.

Und Emmett prustete los. Charlie im Nebenzimmer war vergessen. Emmett hielt zum Glück den Mund geschlossen, doch auch so war es laut. Er lachte immer noch, nur mühsam verhalten.

Das brach den Bann.

Zornfunkelnd mühte Bella sich am Fenstergriff ab.

Emmett umfasste sie, hob sie zur Seite und sprang blitzschnell und erstaunlich lautlos aus dem Fenster. Hinter Bella öffnete sich die Türe.

"Bella?", fragte Charlie in das Dunkel. Ihre Augen hatten sich so weit an die Schwärze angepasst, dass sie sah, dass ihr Dad das Bett absuchte.

"Ich bin hier.", murmelte sie am offenen Fenster.

"Was machst du denn da?" Charlie knipste das Licht an, und trat auf Bella zu.

Unten im Wald winkte Jasper ihr zu, bevor er Emmett hinter sich her tiefer in das Dickicht zog.

Als Charlie neben Bella stand, und das Fenster schloss, waren sie verschwunden.

"Wird doch ganz kalt, Bella. Hast du geträumt?", fragte Charlie mit sorgenvollem Blick.

"Geträumt, ja.", nahm sie seine Vorlage als Notlüge dankbar an. Eilig schlüpfte sie zurück ins Bett. Charlie setzte sich an die Bettkante. "Keine Sorge, Bells, es war nur ein Traum. Es ist nichts passiert." Er strich die Decke glatt, ging zur Tür und schaltete das Licht aus.

Bella wusste genau, wie sehr es ihn drängte, zurück ins Bett zu kommen. In die Wärme. Weg von hier, wo er an unangenehme Gefühle erinnert wurde. An die Nächte damals, als Edward fort war, und Bella jedes mal mit einem Schrei aufgewacht war. So lange, bis es für Charlie zur Normalität geworden war.

Als das Schweigen länger wurde, erlöste Bella ihren Vater.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Dad. Ich schlaf noch ne Runde. Danke, dass du kamst." _Bevor Emmett noch mehr Blödsinn macht_, fügte sie in Gedanken an.

Charlie nickte, beruhigt, und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Bella blieb reglos im Bett. Ihr Vater. Oh, Charlie. Dad.

Für ihn und die anderen Bürger aus Forks hielten Emmett und Jasper Wache. Und für Bella.

Charlie hatte Recht. Es war noch nichts passiert. Noch nicht. Aber die Armee würde angreifen.

Bella dreht sich zur Wand, und dachte an Edward. An seine Familie. An ihre Familie.

Und schließlich schlief sie wieder ein.

Und die unruhigen Träume kehrten wieder.

.

.

ENDE

.

.

Der Entwurf hierzu entstand am 28.3.2009. Viel Spaß beim Lesen : - )


End file.
